Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot
| genre = Action role-playing | released = | engine = Unreal Engine 4 }} Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot is an open world action role-playing game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Based on the Dragon Ball franchise, released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Dragon Ball creator Akira Toriyama designed the new original character for the game. It was released on January 17, 2020. Gameplay Set in semi open world areas of individual hubs with RPG elements, the game follows loosely the plot of the Dragon Ball Z anime series with the player assuming the role of protagonist Goku. Other characters such as Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan (young, teenage, adult), Future Trunks, Vegito & Gotenks have been announced as playable characters. The game is not considered open world with one massive sandbox but instead divided into individual hubs that will be locked until reaching a certain point in the story, only then will these areas be unlocked for exploration. These individual hubs are not small and the openness of these areas gives all the more reason to have flight as a mode of travel with both the verticality and area being impressive. Some areas are full of life and cities whilst others are more barren and devoid of life. Flying will be a huge aspect of the game and the main form of travel to objectives and other parts of the map unless running at super speeds is preferred, the nimbus cloud will also be a mode of transport and for the Ultimate Edition the Tao Pai Pai Pillar will be available. During general gameplay and flight the game handles like a typical third-person game, when fighting the perspective changes to an over-the shoulder fighting game. Fighting is a mix between typical punches, kicks, dodging and ki-blasts with special moves and combos involved. Outside of combat you are free to explore the different locations, collect minerals with ki-blasts and fish. The emphasis on RPG progression sets this game apart from typical fighting games, Goku will not start with his most powerful moves with them only being unlocked through the skill tree and progression through the story. There are five different ways to power up; eating, battling, finding ki-orbs and creating communities. Linking characters to community leaders of different types can maximise experience gain. Orbs found in the world through exploration are the main currency for progressing the skill tree. Meals are important as foraging for fruit or crafting dishes at a cook can incur permanent stat increases. By fighting in battles experience points will be gained, choose your battles and make sure your character is at the adequate level before engaging. Another activity besides the side quests is fishing, fishing is played as a sort of mini game with requested buttons needing to be pressed at the precise moment. Playing as Goku will see him pulling out, attaching and fishing with his tail, this was done as a homage to the original anime series. The reasons why Goku has his tail will be further explained in the story. Side quests do not need to be completed but they do play a part of the story which is being told with many closing the gaps that were created in the anime, side quests are also a great way to find extra loot and gain experience points. The game is estimated to be 30 hours of gameplay if only the story and some side quests are completed. If you are a completionist and complete all side quests and story the game is estimated at over 100 hours. References External links *Official Japanese website *Bandai Namco website Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Upcoming video games related to anime and manga Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Video games scored by Ludwig Göransson Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton Category:Video games scored by Nathan Matthew David Category:Video games scored by Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson